Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style)
Chris1702's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway dub in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Herself * Amy /Sailor Mercury - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Lita/Ariel - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Misty (Pokemon) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Himself * Molly Baker - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Melvin - Max (Pokemon) * Luna - Buneary (Pokemon) * Artemis - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Queen Beryl - Gravtia (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Jadeite - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Neflite - Clayton (Tarzan) * Zoycite - Carmen Sendiego * Malachite - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Ikuko Tsukino - Herself * Kenji Tsukino - Himself * Sammy Tsukino - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Princess Saffron - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Catzi (Bad) - Simone Lenoir (Scooby Doo) * Catzi (Good) - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph) * Bertie (Bad) - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Bertie (Good) - * Petz - Lady Bane (The Advanture of the Gummi Bears) * Calaveras - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Emerld - Shego (Kim Possible) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Pocahontas * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Herself * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Korrina (Pokemon) * Hotura/Sailor Saturn - Sakura (Naruto) Seasons: # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 1) # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 2) # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 3) # Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (Season 4) See Also: * Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) (VIZ) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Chris1702 Style) Movies: * Sailor Moon R: Promise of The Rose (Chris1702 Style) * Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice (Chris1702 Style) * Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (Chris1702 Style) Intro: * Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) Intro Trivia: * Lita/Sailor Jupiter played Ariel in The Little Mer-Jupiter. * Raye/Sailor Mars played Jasmine in Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style). * Mina/Sailor Venus played Misty in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style). * Jasmine played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Jasmine. * This spoof will use the DIC/Cloverway dub. * This is the 6th TV spoof of Chris1702. * In Dutch, Serena/Sailor Moon, Bubbles and Misty were all voiced by Marlies Somers. * Aladdin, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Little Mermaid (TV Series), and Sailor Moon were released in 1992. Gallery: Sailor Moon Holding a Wand.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Herself Mira Nova in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Mira Nova as Amy/Sailor Mercury Jasmine 3.jpeg|Jasmine as Raye/Sailor Mars Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Misty-0.png|Misty as Mina/Sailor Venus Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Himself Ikuko Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Herself Buneary in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Buneary as Luna Haruna Sakurada.jpg|Haruna as Herself Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Bonnie as Molly Baker Max in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Max as Melvin Butler Gravitina.png|Gravitina as Queen Beryl McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Jedite Serena Angry.jpg|Serena as Susan Baker Cassidy's smile.jpeg|Cassidy as Morga Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Andrew Kenji Tsukino.jpg|Kenji Tsukino as Himself Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Sammy The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Princess Saffron Morgana in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Morgana as Garoben Sultan in The Return of Jafar.jpg|The Sultan as Raye's Grandpa Queen Mouse.jpg|Queen Mouse as Kigaan Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Neflite Carmen Sandiego-0.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Zoycite Emmy in Lights, Camera, Dragons.png|Emmy as Laurie Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Warp Darkmatter as Malachite Pikachu Waving.png|Pikachu as Artemis Evil Endymion.jpg|Prince Darien (Bad) as Himself Moonlight Knight-0.jpg|The Moonlight Knight as Himself Bubbles Angry.jpg|Bubbles as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Simone Lenoir-0.jpg|Simone Lenoir as Catzi (Bad) Aunt Perstine Figg.jpg|Aunt Figg as Bertie (Bad) Keiko Kuroha.jpg|Heather Hogwarsh as Elizabeth Hansford Sergeant Calhoun transparent.png|Sergeant Calhoun as Catzi (Good) Kassie Carlen.jpg|Kassie Carlen as Bertie (Good) Pocahontas Staring.jpg|Pocahontas as Trista/Sailor Pluto Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Wicked Lady Roland Bellyache in Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Roland Bellyache as Wiseman Korrina.jpg|Korrina as Amara/Sailor Uranus Sailor Neptune in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Michelle/Sailor Neptune as Herself Sakura Haruno-0.png|Sakura as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as Zirconia Ratigan-0.jpg|Ratigan as Tiger Eye Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie as Fish Eye Fidget.png|Fidget as Hawk's Eye Miss Bellum (TV Series).jpg|Miss Bellum as Morino Jeanette Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png|Jeanette Miller as Natsumi Ichinose The Char 64948.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Miharu Akiyama Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Chris1702 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof